


The Destroyer

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angsty but ends soft, Emporer Hux and Hound Kylo Ren, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Second Chances, Touch-Starved Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: The Hound of the Emperor has failed him. He prostrates himself before his ruler and awaits his punishment. Will it be imprisonment? Torture? Death?Kylo Ren welcomes it all in the face of his failure. But Emperor Hux has something very different in mind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620193
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	The Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late!! I put Day 3 and Day 4 of Kylux Positivity Week together. So it's: 
> 
> Day 3: hurt/comfort and touch-starved  
> And  
> Day 4: Emperor and Hound and Second Chances 
> 
> All together! Enjoy!

The Reception Hallway had echoed under Ren's heavy, defeated gait. His was a slow and wavering step as he made his way to the feet of his Emperor. There was a trail of charred debris, and the unmistakable smell of burnt flesh followed in his wake. His path was lined with Courtiers, turning away delicately from the sight and smell of him. He never cast them a glance.

Ren fell to his knees at the foot of Emperor Hux's throne, eye level with his feet. But he cast his eyes to the floor. He was not worthy even to look upon his Emperor's white boots. 

There was a long wheezing sound and then Ren spoke. Everyone in the room leaned in to hear. "I have failed you, my Emperor."

There was a long pause. The Emperor said nothing and Ren longed to look at his face; but he dared not raise his eyes. He had no right, and the look of disappointment from his beloved ruler would finish what his enemies had not. 

Instead Ren leaned forward, armored forearms ringing out against the cold, polished floor. Cold and pale, just like his Leader. It pained Ren that he was smudging it--with ash and blood and himself. The cold crept into him as he laid his forehead against the floor.

Still Emperor Hux remained silent. When Ren could stand the emptiness no longer he continued. "We lost the Eastern shore. We could not hold the line; they had too many reinforcements by sea, while our men were trapped by the fighting further inland. We were driven back. I lost many men . . . Many of Your men, My Emperor." He would not say he was sorry. His Ruler abhorred weakness. But neither did he move from the floor. 

Finally, finally, he heard the rustling of robes as The Emperor rose to his feet. He still did not speak but there was a soft click of his boots as he descended to stand before the Knight. Ren held his breath, wondering if the Emperor would simply unsheath his sword and run him through then and there. He cursed himself inwardly for not having offered his Emperor his own sword, still wet with their enemy's blood. It would be fitting to mingle his with their's. Still Emperor Hux was silent.

The clicking resumed as his Emperor began a slow walk around his prostrated form. Ren imagined him looking for the chinks in his armor, deciding on the best place to strike. Deciding how long he should make him linger, or whether to outright kill him. 

Ren shivered at the thought. He deserved it. He deserved to die at his ruler's pleasure, slowly if that's what he wished. Quickly if he had no more time to waste upon him. 

The boots circled back around near his head and stopped. He tensed as he heard the Emperor draw a breath to speak. It was time for his sentence. 

"Here lies My Hound." Emperor Hux's voice rang out clear, to be heard by all his court. "Defeated, broken, bleeding and besmirched. He has lost that which I sent him to gain. He has paid with his flesh, his blood, and that of My loyal warriors he led into battle."

Hux walked a few steps away and Ren couldn't help leaning a little with him, not wanting to be far from him. If this was to be his last, he hoped his Emperor ended him himself, so he could be as close as he was able until the last. 

"Here lies My Hound." He repeated. "The man that has been by My side since before I was a ruler. When I was still someone else's General, someone else's man. He stayed by me as I became my own man." There was a sliding sound as Hux swiveled back towards Ren, his voice drilling directly through him. "Kylo Ren," Ren's breath froze at his name, "has fought for Me, conquered for Me, killed for Me. He has destroyed so that I may build. He has razed so that I may grow. And he has done more." Hux voice grew fainter as he walked away, but Ren could still hear him clearly. 

"He is My Destroyer, but he is no rabid hound. He is a well-trained hunter who goes where I point and does what I bid so that I may create. I, your Emperor, have created this world, this life which you live by My leave. And it is because this man cleared the old away so we could begin anew."

There was more soft tapping as Hux approached Ren. He found himself trembling with anticipation, but he was uncertain what he was hearing. Would Hux kill him? What would be a fitting punishment for a Destroyer?

Ren dared to raise his eyes enough to see the toes of Emperor Hux's boots directly in front of him. 

"Up."

Ren scrambled back to his knees, eyes cast down.

"Look at Me." Commanded his Lord. Ren raised his eyes, not meaning to meet his Emperor's, but then finding himself trapped by them. 

"I do not believe this man has failed Me; he never has before. And as long as he breathes and is able to go on, he never will." Ren blinked disbelievingly, still caught by Emperor Hux's eyes. "Leave us."

Ren stayed stock still, unable to tear his eyes from Hux's. He found himself shaking, and he knew he was injured. But it hadn't mattered when he had entered the hall, and it didn't matter right then. He could hear the courtiers footsteps as they left, the stomping of the guards as they followed behind. Silence slowly settled over them. 

Hux pressed his lips. He broke eye contact to look Ren up and down. "Are you injured?" His voice, with no one else but them in the room, was quiet, intimate. 

"My Liege . . ." Ren started but halted when Hux's eyes shot back to his. He licked his lips. "I'm not sure how much. I don't think too badly."

Hux's eyes returned to looking him over, Ren never took his eyes off his face. He looked . . . Concerned. 

"My physicians did not treat you after the battle?"

"No my Lord. I did not go to them, but came straight to You . . . To make my report. I failed, it would not much matter if I were bandaged."

"Ah." Hux made an understanding sound. He stood tall before Ren and looked him straight in the eye again. "You are awaiting your punishment."

Ren's chin dropped to his chest. "Yes, my Emperor"

"Then rise, and receive what you are due."

Ren had to rise slowly to keep from shaking. He kept his hands steady by his side, stood straight and tall, for his Emperor. He kept his eyes down. 

Emperor Hux stepped very close, pushing a finger under his chin to direct his gaze. "Look at me."

Unworthy as he was, Ren was determined to meet his punishment head on. He wondered, at this range, would it be a dagger between the ribs? His Emperor knew the designs of their armor well enough to know their weaknesses. Even as he prepared for what came next, he couldn't help but relish in just that fingertip touch along his chin. 

But Hux used no deadly force, though his action was enough to punch the air out of a seasoned warrior. 

He leaned in and kissed Ren on the lips. Softly, so softly.

Ren was so shocked he couldn't move, couldn't respond. His body was still tensed for a dagger, an attack from behind, it hadn't quite caught up to him what Emperor Hux had done. 

But he still found himself following as Hux pulled away. He smiled, laughing at him a little. "What is the matter, Ren? Not what you expected?"

Ren could only stutter, shake his head. But not so hard as to dislodge his Emperor's fingers under his chin--Hux's heat soaked into his skin. "No, I . . . No."

Hux grew serious, his eyes searching Ren's. "You were more than my Destroyer, my loyal Hound. You always protected me, even from myself. There was no coup, no assassins, no courtly machinations that stood a chance against you. But you didn't stop there. You cared for me, brought me food when I neglected to eat, sent Mitaka when I refused to sleep." His grey eyes glinted with humor again. "The only conspiracy I fell prey to was between you and my most trusted aide."

Ren still could not believe what he was hearing--was still suspicious that he would die soon. His brain had seized the idea when he had realized the battle was lost, and would not so easily be persuaded out of the notion. 

Hux looked at him earnestly. "I cannot believe the man who has done all these things has failed me. I will not believe. As long as you have breath, I know we will succeed. Perhaps not today. But We will."

The 'we' finally lodged in Ren's brain and loosened his tongue. "But, but you . . . Kissed me?" It came out like a question, as though he had surely hallucinated it. 

Hux's face softened into a smile and a quiet laugh. "Yes, yes I did. Are you glad?"

Ren was rendered speechless again, but be managed a nod. 

"Good. Would you like me to do it again?"

"Yes . . . But My Lord . . ."

"What? Is something the matter? You do not have to accept my advances. One word and I will stop."

The thought that Hux would release him, perhaps never to touch him again, sent a panic through Ren. "No! No, please. I just, I'm not worthy of such attentions. Of you, My Lord. Just being close to you, trusted by you, has always been enough. More than I deserve." He looked away. "Even though I always dreamt of more."

Ren's heart sank as Emperor Hux's face clouded over. 

"Kylo Ren. Have I ever been a flatterer? One who speaks untruths, for any reason?"

Chastised, Ren's eyes dropped again. "No, my Leige."

"And have I ever been one who wishes to repeat Myself?"

"No, Lord."

Hux's finger tapped under Ren's chin and he met his eyes again. "Then you had better listen closely. I had no idea how much I depended on you, how much I took for granted you would do my bidding and return successful." Before Ren could feel that full flush of shame, Hux said, "return, to me. My Knight, My Hound. When word came the battle was lost, there was no word of you. We feared you lost. It was then I realized that I not only counted on you to return to Me, I needed it. More than drink or food, more than air. But you did return. You came back to Me." His expression softened again.

Ren nodded vigorously. "Yes, straight to You. There was no other choice, no other place I belonged. If I was to die, I wanted it to be by Your hand."

Hux's hand tightened on his chin. "I could never. Have I ever raised as much as a finger against you? Why would you think such things."

The concern was back across his face. Ren wanted nothing more than to kiss it away, but be still didn't dare. "I only knew I had failed you. It was what I deserved."

At that Hux pressed both hands over Ren's cheeks. Ren leaned in even though he knew he was covered in battle grime and blood. Hux didn't seem to notice. He pressed against him in his white uniform, uncaring. "You deserve everything good, Kylo Ren. It is all you have every given me. And now I wish to return it."

This time, when Hux kissed him Ren fell into it. He cherished the soft lips against his, the gentle tongue pressing for entry to his mouth, the puff of air when they finally broke to catch breath. He gently sucked on Hux's bottom lip, then released him to press against him. His arms still hung at his side. 

Hux smiled, his pale features unusually rosy. "Why do you not touch Me? It Is allowed." His voice was teasing, but Ren sensed the same unease he had felt before, when he had thought he was taking advantage of his Knight. 

Ren raised his gloved hands to his mouth, one at a time. He yanked them off with his teeth, throwing them to the floor. He ran his hands greedily over Hux's forearms, up to the bare skin of his hands still cupping Ren's face. "I'm filthy."

Hux kissed him again. "I don't care." Pulling away Ren saw a glint in his eyes. "Let them see your handprints, in blood and ash, upon my white suit."

Ren's eyes dilated and he almost couldn't catch his breath. "My Emperor . . ."

Hux stopped him with a finger to his lips. They both let him linger there, a few gentle caresses over the chapped skin. Ren's eyes fluttered shut and Hux said, "ah ah, what do you wish to call me?"

Ren wavered, desperate wanting on his face. The Emporer pulled him closer, rested their foreheads together. Ren spoke, so quietly, eyes still squeezed closed. "My Life. My Love."

Hux smiled and stroked smudged cheek. "Yes, you are also my life. It took you almost losing yours for me to realize. But now I know, and I will not waste it." His hands gripped Ren's face more tightly. Ren finally opened his eyes. Hux looked determined and desperate. 

"I am your Emperor, you are My Knight. And I will have your life, for it belongs with Mine."

*** **


End file.
